


Withdrawal

by Herbluvsdan



Category: Re-Animator (1985)
Genre: Drug Withdrawal, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbluvsdan/pseuds/Herbluvsdan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herbert West is a junkie for his reagent. Dan has had enough. Time for withdrawal and suffering!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withdrawal

**Author's Note:**

> oooh a chapter fic! i sure hope this works out lmao. my only flaw is my crippling self doubt but hey no need to worry about that right now. also the character limit for these notes are so long! i could totally fit a ficlet here?? but i wont. anyway enjoy

It was on an early Sunday morning that Dan awoke to the racket of fervid searching. He sat up in bed, startled by the noises; they appeared to be coming from Herbert's room. Slowly, he stretched and made his way to the room in question.

When he came upon Herbert, the man was clutching his head and whimpering. His room was a mess, with papers and books scattered all around the floor.  
"Herbert, what are you doing? It's four in the morning, you can't make all this noise."  
"Dan..? Dan, I need the reagent it's--! Agh, God, where did you hide it? Where is it?" Herbert shouted, turning hostile.  
"The reagent? What, so you can shoot up again?" Dan asked, disgusted.  
"Yes, of course so I can inject myself with it! Don't act so dense, just, just help me find it!"  
"I'm not going to help your damn drug addiction, Herbert."  
"Then go back to bed!" Herbert shouted, nearly losing his balance. 

Dan noticed how tired he looked; it was as if in just a few hours, weeks had gone by without sleep for him. He looked frightened too, perhaps scared of the consequences of not being able to have his precious serum. Dan had also noticed another thing: the serum itself, the watered down one, right under Herbert's bed. For a moment he just stared at it as Herbert went back to searching, wondering how in the hell Herbert could've missed it. He took a deep breath, then grabbed the bottle.

"No more of this, Herbert. No more of this junkie bullshit." Dan said finally.  
"Shut up!" Herbert snapped, not bothering to look at Dan.  
"No, Herbert! You're not shooting up anymore."  
"And who the hell are you to decide that?!" Herbert shouted angrily, turning around to look at Dan. As he noticed the bottle in Dan's hands, he felt an acute sense of fear. "Dan.." he began, voice softer and pleading, "please.. Give me the bottle."  
"No." Dan replied simply. "No more."  
"Dan," Herbert's chest heaved with each angry breath. He took a step towards Dan, now standing a foot from him. "Give me the damn bottle!"  
"How many times do I have to say it Herbert? I'm not going to-"  
Herbert gripped Dan's shirt, pulling him closer. "Dan, I need that bottle! I-I need it!"

Dan was about to shove Herbert off of him, but before he could, Herbert gasped for air, and promptly fainted. He fell to the ground with a dull thud, and clearly wasn't going to be moving for a long time. Dan sighed, dropping the bottle on Herbert's bed. "Herbert," he muttered, "you're a genius, but your stupidity never fails to amaze me." Slowly, he picked up Herbert, holding his small frame in his arms. He was light, just as light as Dan thought he would be. It was no hassle to carry him into Dan's bedroom, where he could rest on an actual bed, instead of a barren mattress.

He set the smaller man down on the bed and straightened him out. He loosened his tie, soon settling to take it off. Then, a thought came to him: he can't possibly be comfortable in such professional clothing. He looked through his drawers (after all, what did Herbert own aside from button-downs and dress pants?), and found some mildly comfortable attire: his old Miskatonic sweatshirt. He laid it down on the bed and began to unbutton Herbert's shirt. The process was mostly painless, thankfully. One shirt came off, the sweatshirt went on. The sweatshirt was larger than Herbert was, and Dan thought for a second how it looked kind of cute. Wait, did he think that? He shook his head, reminding himself that he didn't mean it in any sort of way.

He looked at Herbert; he was flushed and sweaty. His breathing was heavier than usual, too. Dan smoothed back Herbert's hair, feeling the heat of the man's face. He sighed, unsure how to proceed. If he was going to take care of an addict, he supposed he would have to prepare rightfully. He walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water, and returned to set it down on the nightstand next to Herbert. _This is going to be a long ride,_ Dan thought. But he didn't much care. One way or another, he was going to get Herbert off the reagent. He was going to make him accept his humanity, whether he liked it or not.


End file.
